Je serais à la maison à Noël
by catherinebellmac
Summary: Harm passe le Noël chez ses parents mais tout n'est pas comme il le souhaite . Traduction de la fic de NettieC I'll Be home for Christmas


**Disclaimer : **Ni les personnages ni la chanson sont à moi….c'est juste pour insuffler un petit peu l'esprit de Noël.

Dédié à Jeanaz- dont la générosité et l'amitié personnifie Noël.

**Mail de l'auteur pour les feedback** (Soyez sympa et envoyez lui des feedback ça lui fera plaisir et si c'est pour des problèmes d'anglais elle comprendra) : see nettiec's Personal Profile for information

_**Veille de Noël**_

L'aube devenait la nuit et il y avait une chaleur peu familière dans l'air. Après tant de Noël froids et neigeux à DC, un Noël à La Jolla devrait être un soulagement accueillant. Du moins c'est ce que Harm avait dit à sa mère et son beau-père quand son projet de retourner à DC pour Noël était tombé à l'eau.

Harm était devenu TAD à San Diego depuis le début du mois de Novembre. Une assignation de deux semaines qui s'était étendue de plus en plus et ce fut le 21 Décembre avant qu'il n'admette finalement qu'il était bloqué en Californie pour Noël.

Il essayait de tourner ça en quelque chose de positif. Noël avec ses parents serait bien, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un long moment mais voir son père au Mur lui manquait, Noël avec sa famille du JAG, le passer une fois encore chez les Roberts lui manquait, mais encore cette année il était avec sa vraie famille. Mac lui manquerait…et autant il essayait il ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose qui compenserait ça.

_Mac_…il secoua sa tête, _dieu, vous me manquez._

Emballant le dernier cadeau pour sa mère dans sa chambre, il écoutait le son qui parcourait la maison. Sa mère parlait avec Mme Mc Hugh de l'autre côté de la porte et Franck mettait quelque chose au mur dans son bureau, probablement il essayait d'accrocher la peinture que sa mère avait ramené à la maison. Des chants de Noël étaient diffusés dans le salon et les douces notes faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à lui.

Il fredonna en attachant la boucle et proclama le cadeau 'emballé' ; il fut attiré par les paroles de la chanson suivante.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light beams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light beams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_If only in my dreams_

Assis sur le lit, il se retrouva avec la larme à l'œil. Il était à la maison, physiquement. Etre à La Jolla avec ses parents c'était la maison, DC était une affectation. Oui, il vivait là mais dès qu'il avait entendu la chanson il ne l'avait plus jamais considéré comme 'sa maison'. Mais en cette fin de veille de Noël il savait que c'était la seule maison où il voulait être.

« Harm, téléphone ! » Cria Franck dans les escaliers. Il descendit les marches en trottinant, plaquant un sourire de 'je suis heureux d'être là' sur son visage et prit le combiné.

« Joyeux Noël, Oncle Harm, » dit vivement AJ Roberts.

« Joyeux Noël Bonhomme, » répliqua t'il, une boule venant dans sa gorge.

« On s'amuse bien ici, on est tous prêt pour demain, » rapporta le garçon.

« Tu dois bien t'amuser, » reconnu Harm.

« J'espérais que tu viennes aussi, Oncle Harm. Tante Mac aussi – Je l'ai entendu le dire à maman juste avant, » confessa AJ.

« Tante Mac est là…? » Demanda Harm.

« Ouais, tu veux lui parler ?" Avant qu'Harm puisse répliquer il entendit AJ l'appeler en criant et avant tout sa voix à elle traversait le pays pour prendre ensuite place dans son cœur.

« Harm ? »

« Ouais…salut Mac, Joyeux Noël, » dit doucement Harm, se demandant pourquoi il était aussi nerveux tout d'un coup.

«Joyeux Noël à vous et vos parents ! Comment est la vie en Californie ? » Demanda t'elle joyeusement.

« Bien, » fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

« Et l'affaire… ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien… »

« Et vos parents ? Ils doivent être heureux de vous avoir là bas, » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Ils vont bien…ils sont heureux, » répliqua t'il.

Il pouvait entendre Mac prendre une longue inspiration.

« Tout va bien, Harm, vous semblez un peu étrange ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tout va bien, » répliqua t'il, mentant à sa meilleure amie.

Tout était loin d'être bien…loin, loin, loin de ça. C'était la veille de Noël et la femme au téléphone avec lui était heureuse et célébrait Noël et tout aussi bien à des millions de kilomètres. Elle était la seule chose qu'il voulait pour Noël, la seule chose qu'il voulait voir, avec qui être. Le visage de Mac était le visage qu'il voyait quand il fermait les yeux tous les jours depuis qu'il avait commencé cette affectation et toutes les nuits.

Avant qu'il quitte DC, ils avaient passé un temps considérable ensemble à relater des choses non professionnelles. Ils étaient tombés dans une routine à passer des weekends ensemble, parlant et se relaxant. Profiter de la compagnie de l'autre et se délecter dans le confort qu'ils trouvaient dans l'autre. Et pendant qu'ils n'avançaient pas dans leur relation passant l'étape du 'plus qu'amis – pas vraiment amants', Harm avait été plein d'espoir…vraiment plein d'espoir. Maintenant ses espoirs pour un Noël plein de Mac était fini, il devait prendre du réconfort dans sa voix…c'était la seule chose qu'il avait.

« Harm, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne le croyant pas le moins du monde.

« Rien, vraiment, Mac. Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué, cette affaire a été plus dure que ce que je pensais, » répliqua t'il.

« Oh, ok, je ferais la conversation… » Dit-elle avant de commencer une longue divagation, une conversation partiale sur tout ce qui était en train d'arriver à DC jusqu'à Noël.

Harm prononça quelques courts mots et grognements ainsi elle savait qu'il écoutait mais ne contribuait pas. A la place de ça il ferma les yeux et laissait sa voix voyager en lui et son rire l'alléger.

Soudain sa voix changea. « Oh mon Dieu, Harm, l'appel va coûter une fortune. J'aurais du m'arrêter avec tout ça. Je suis désolée, vous auriez du m'arrêter. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, Mac, c'est seulement de l'argent, » dit il, sachant qu'il donnerait aux Roberts tout son compte en banque juste pour la garder en ligne.

« Ecoutez, je vais y aller. J'essayerai de vous appeler demain mais si je ne peux pas….Joyeux Noël Flyboy, » dit elle.

« Joyeux Noël, Sarah, » dit-il avant de remettre le combiné à sa place. « Je t'aime. »

Trish sortit de la chambre et regarda son fils qui était toujours assis sur le bras du canapé regardant le téléphone, son lien à Mac brisé.

« C'était Sarah ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, elle te souhaite un Joyeux Noël, » répliqua t'il, retenant les larmes de ses yeux avant que sa mère ne les voit.

« Que fait-elle pour Noël ? » Demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui.

« Elle est avec Bud et Harriet et leurs enfants. AJ était si excité qu'elle passe la veille de Noël chez eux, » dit Harm, son faux sourire à nouveau en place alors qu'il la regardait.

« Ça sera bien pour elle, pour tous, » répliqua Trish, pas du tout convaincue par son sourire.

« Ouais, ça sera bien. Ecoute, maman, j'ai quelques choses encore à emballer alors je vais aller le faire maintenant, » dit Harm et il monta à l'étage avant qu'elle commente.

**Le jour de Noël**

Harm se réveilla avec le même CD de Noël et une fois encore les notes dérivèrent et les paroles lui déchirèrent le cœur.

Mac remplissait toujours ses rêves pendant ses nuits de sommeil agité. Dans un rêve ils marchaient main dans la main sur une belle plage Hawaïenne. Dans un autre rêve ils étaient bloqués dans une cabine dans le Vermont. Et dans un autre encore, ils étaient face à face au tribunal…peu importe le lieu ils finissaient toujours de la même façon – à l'horizontal.

Il soupira profondément.

La chanson se finit et une autre commença alors qu'Harm était sous la douche dans la salle de bain. Il attrapa des bouts de la conversation de sa mère parlant d'un ton animé à quelqu'un et sourit, il ferait un effort pour sa mère … elle était heureuse qu'il soit à la maison et il ne la décevrait pas.

Douché, habillé, son sourire en place il descendit les marches et salua sa mère et son beau-père.

« Joyeux Noël, maman, » dit il, lui donnant une chaude étreinte.

« Joyeux Noël, Harm, » répliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire.

« Joyeux Noël, Frank, » dit-il allant vers lui et le serrant.

« Joyeux Noël toi aussi, fils, » répliqua Frank, avec un petit sourire supérieur.

« Vous deux vous semblez vraiment heureux, » dit il, plus comme une question.

« C'est Noël !! » Répliquèrent ils à l'unisson et Harm put seulement grogner.

A la moitié de la matinée, après le brunch, ils allèrent dans le salon et échangèrent les cadeaux.

Frank et Trish furent impressionnés par les cadeaux qu'Harm leur avait offerts. L'état actuel de la canne à pêche et de l'équipement que Frank utilise pour sa prochaine partie de pêche et un chevalet avec un coffret de peinture à huile pour le nouvel hobby de sa mère.

Il regarda la petite boîte que sa mère pressait dans ses mains, un grand sourire allant de son visage à celui de Frank. Doucement il le déballa et étudia le présent à l'intérieur. Des billets d'avions pour deux pour Hawaï avec un bungalow sur la même plage dont il avait rêvé la nuit dernière. Secouant sa tête il marmonna ses remerciements.

« Tu ne semble pas très heureux, Harm, » remarqua Frank

« Oh je le suis merci – j'étais juste… » Sa voix traîna. Il voulait y aller avec Mac ; ça serait l'endroit parfait pour eux. Dieu, les flammes de l'enfer serait parfaites aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, » dit Trish, se mettant sur ses pieds. « Il y a une seconde partie. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, à Frank, à Harm et à nouveau à l'horloge. Harm regarda les évènements se jouer mais avant qu'il fit une remarque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Dès que Trish alla pour répondre 'I'll be home for Christmas' commença à jouer à nouveau et Harm mordit sa lèvre…l'interprétation le frappait fort… comme il avait très envie d'être à la maison, avec Mac.

Entendant des voix derrière lui il se tourna pour regarder son faux sourire plaqué se dissipa et fut remplacé par le sourire le plus authentique qui ai jamais orné son visage.

« Joyeux Noël, Flyboy, » dit Mac, et elle sourit à la légèreté qu'elle voyait sur son visage.

« Joyeux Noël, Mac, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'avançait rapidement vers elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres, sachant que le prochain pas changerait tout.

Aucun ne remarqua Trish et Frank s'éclipser de la pièce. Aucun ne remarqua pas la brise venant de la porte d'entrée toujours ouverte. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce, dans le monde sauf eux. Finalement, Harm tendit la main et caressa tendrement sa joue, voulant être sur qu'elle était vraiment réelle.

Mac mis sa main sur le haut de la sienne, la tenant à son visage et s'appuyant contre. « C'est vraiment moi, Harm, » murmura t'elle.

« Juste pour être sur, » répliqua Harm également d'une manière calme.

S'ensuivi le silence alors que ses yeux bleus cherchaient ses yeux marrons.

« Pourquoi …comment…je veux dire…la nuit dernière.. ? » Commença Harm, un milliers de pensées se mélangeant.

« Trish m'a appelé et Frank s'est occupé des arrangements et salut presto – je suis la partie deux de votre cadeau de Noël, » dit Mac, fermant la distance les séparant avec toujours autant de légèreté.

« Oh ! » Murmura Harm alors que Mac s'avançait encore.

« Et j'ai juste pensé que j'aimerais être à la maison pour Noël, » murmura t'elle.

Harm la fixa. « Mais Mac, votre maison est à DC. »

« Non, ma maison est avec l'homme qui m'aime…peu importe où, » dit Mac enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Oh, » répliqua-t-il doucement.

« Et sa place est d'être avec la femme qui l'aime. » Elle sourit alors que ses bras l'entourèrent. « Et je t'aime, Harm. »

Son soupir de soulagement avait du être entendu à DC. « Je t'aime, Sarah. »

« Je sais, Flyboy, je t'ai entendu. »

Avant que plus de temps ne soit gâché ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, scellant leur futur, réalisant leurs rêves de Noël et leur donnant à tous les deux leur premier vrai sens de maison pour un très long moment.


End file.
